Gardening is an activity that provides a number of physical and mental benefits. According to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, walking and gardening are the most popular physical activities among adults age 65 and older. Unfortunately, many of these individuals suffer from underlying health conditions and mobility issues that make it difficult to garden. Arthritis is one such condition, and is estimated to affect one out of five adults in the United States. Approximately 52.5 million adults in the United States suffer from arthritis and are unable to garden without discomfort.